Lo Wang (Classic)
Lo Wang (Classic) is the main protagonist and player controlled character in the Shadow Warrior Classic and its expansions, Twin Dragon and Wanton Destruction. History Shadow Warrior (Classic) Lo Wang worked as a bodyguard for Zilla Enterprises, a conglomerate that had power over every major industry in Japan. However, this led to corruption, and Master Zilla - the president - planned to conquer Japan using creatures from the "dark side". In discovery of this, Lo Wang quits his job as a bodyguard. Master Zilla realized that not having a warrior as powerful as Lo Wang would be dangerous, and sends his creatures after Lo Wang. Later on in the game, Lo finds that Zilla's men have slain his old master, whom he had sought out to help him. Following his master's dying words, Lo decides to avenge his death. After fighting through Zilla's army, Lo Wang manages to track down Zilla to his secret base inside a volcano. There he fights, Zilla, who piloted a samurai-like war-mech. Lo defeats the mech but before he can finish the job, Zilla escapes, promising a future encounter. Wanton Destruction After the events of original Shadow Warrior, Lo Wang decides to visit his relatives in USA. Zilla, still bitter after his defeat, uses this as a chance to kill Wang and sends his forces after him. After defeating Zilla's forces again, Wang faces-off Zilla for the second time, this time above the streets of Tokyo. The battle ends in Master Zilla's death. After the battle Lo Wang returns to USA. As he goes back to his hotel room, Lo Wang finds an old lady waiting for him there, after which it cuts to black. Twin Dragon Lo Wang is meditating in his home, when evil forces attack him. It's revealed that they were sent by Wang's evil twin brother Hung Lo, who wants to destroy entire world. Lo Wang goes through Hung's dark minions, reaches his palace and fights the evil Twin Dragon Hung Lo. The fight ends with Lo Wang shooting a nuke at Hung Lo, which kills him in the process. Personality In the Classic, Lo Wang is fearless and headstrong. He never runs away from battle and meets it full head on. The most well known trait of Wang is his silver tongue. He also seems to be perversive towards females, especially young ones. Lo Wang seems to possess high moral compass as when Zilla became corrupted and wanted to take over Japan, Wang didn't want to be any part of that and left. Design In Classic Lo Wang looked like he was in his 60s. He was bald, had long beard and half-naked. He wore blue pants, blacks boots and had a dragon tattoo on his chest. Classic Quotes Trivia * The name "Wang" is the source of many jokes at Lo's expense, as "Wang" is slang for male genitalia. * The name "Lo Wang" can be understood as "老王", which translates word for word as "Old Wang". In Chinese, you can add a "Lo" in front of some one's surname to show that you are familiar with him. There are also internet memes of this particular name. For example, "隔壁老王" (in Pinyin: Ge Bi Lao Wang, or Lao Wang next door) in nowaday Chinese is a common expression for a man who has an affair with his neighbor's wife. Gallery 03swbeta voxel VOXEL004 19.jpg|Beta protagonist Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 221172153 preview.gif|Sprite Shadow warrior classic redux menu background art by polymental69-d6cznbj.png|Shadow Warrior Redux arts in following (Wanton Destruction, Twin Dragon and Original). Category:Shadow Warrior (Classic) Characters